<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where are You Now as it's Sinking In? by moviegeek03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738815">Where are You Now as it's Sinking In?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03'>moviegeek03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarlos Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Tarlos Week (9-1-1 Lone Star)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"An officer has been struck. Be on alert. We repeat. A male officer has been struck by car on scene. Be on alert….” TK's heart sank at the words. They were headed to an accident in Carlos's beat. In his area of town. Oh God. What if he was the officer? Following a scare on an accident scene, TK has some confessions to make and some feelings to reconcile...</p>
<p>Tarlos Week Day 3 -  First love confession</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarlos Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where are You Now as it's Sinking In?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is a fill for day three's prompt! It has been a lot of fun to play with stories this week with these two. And this one, well let's just say I pulled from some personal experience for the idea. Because I may or may not have told my first boyfriend I loved him by blurting out. Granted it just wasn't during a crime scene...but still. </p>
<p>Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“All units…be advised…hit and run has occurred on scene. I repeat, a hit and run has occurred at the scene of the traffic incident. Back up units have been requested. An officer has been struck. Be on alert. We repeat. A male officer has been struck by car on scene. Be on alert….”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judd whistled out as they heard dispatch over the radio. “Damn.” He leaned back in his seat in the firetruck. “That’s never a good sign.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK held his breath as the words washed over him. <em>An officer has been struck.</em> Those were never good. That was never good news, just like Judd said. But now that he was dating a certain officer…it definitely carried a different weight. His knee started bouncing with anxiety as they sped toward the accident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Carlos working today?” Paul asked, obviously noticing his anxiety. Because…well it was Paul. So of course he noticed. He always noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think so,” TK admitted. His chest felt tight. “He, um, he was supposed to be training a new guy today. I don’t really know what that meant for them. Someone just transferred in. He mentioned driving them around to show them their beat? I don’t…I don’t know.” He ran his hand through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit,” Judd cursed looking worried, earning a kick from Marjan. “I mean, I’m sure Carlos is having fun doing that. Across town somewhere…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK sighed. “I know…I know this is a neighborhood he is in a lot. So yeah.” He chewed on his finger nail, nearly drawing blood in the process. He hated this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paul reached across the truck and squeezed his knee. “It’ll be fine. We don’t even know how bad things were yet. We know Michelle’s crew was dispatched before us for the original accident. So I’m sure she was able to help whoever it was as soon as possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paul’s right,” Marjan chimed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judd gave him a long look up and down. “Do you need to sit this out, kid? You know none of us will—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” TK interjected. “It’s fine. We don’t even know if it is him. It’s just…” He paused to take a deep breath, his lung burning from the anxiety building up. “It’s fine. It’s just an accident. I”m fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t. Not as much as he wanted to be, as he wanted them to think he was. His skin felt tight. His limbs tense. His mind buzzed with the what ifs as they sped into the night. All the what ifs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had thought coming onto the scene would help things. He was so wrong. So very wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard his dad curse as they climbed down from the truck, as they took it all in. There were two vehicles off to the side, smashed but out of the way. Police and EMTs were already talking to the drivers and dealing. They looked stuck, but nothing too serious from how the EMTs looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, most of the paramedics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was one who looked wrecked herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Michelle…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK’s heart dropped as he saw Michelle’s face. Her very much tear stained, red, wrecked face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen squeezed his shoulder, bringing his attention away from Michelle. But before TK could turn to look at the rest of the scene, Owen was pulling him away and keeping his gaze turned toward him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad?” TK didn’t like what the actions implied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, son.” He kept both his hands on TK’s shoulders, grounding him and keeping him from looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad?” He tried to pull away, to look at the scene. Owen held him tighter. “No…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, son. I can’t tell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t tell what?” TK swallowed thickly. He didn’t like where this was going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen took a steadying breath. “I can see Carlos’s patrol car across the road. I don’t know that he was hurt. I don’t know if he was here when everything happened. But I can see his car. And, I—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK tried to bolt out of his dad’s grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you don’t want to do that, buddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really do, Dad. I—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that was Carlos that got hit, you won’t want to see the scene. Trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad—“</p>
<p>“Son,” Owen squeezed his arms. “I know what it is like to see someone you love hurt on a scene. It’s never easy. Seeing that.” TK flinched at those words. “I don’t know that Carlos is hurt. I just…stay here for a minute and let me check.”</p>
<p>“I need to help, Dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you will. But I want to check the scene first. Let me go talk to Michelle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK bit his lip and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Just, please stay here.” Owen moved his hand to the back of TK’s neck and squeezed softly. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Before TK could argue, he was alone. Owen had ran off to assess the situation. To see if Carlos was okay. If he was alive…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK wasn’t stupid. He knew what his dad was trying to save him from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I know what it is like to see someone you love hurt on a scene. It’s never easy. Seeing that.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He loved Carlos. He hadn’t said it yet. But it was true. His dad had noticed. Hell, everyone probably had. All but Carlos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to take a few deep breaths. He counted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Breathe out. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Breathe out. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t work. He could feel his breath speeding up as he stood there. He needed to know. He turned. He would deal with it. Whatever it was. He had to know. So he looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The site that met his eyes, well, it could have been worse. But it wasn’t great. He saw Michelle over at her ambulance, working on someone and talking nearly frantically to Tim. He couldn’t see who she was working on. He could just barely make out the tell tale signs of a blue uniform in the back of the bus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart dropped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scanned the scene. He took in the signs of glass and metal on the road. He couldn’t tell what came from what car. It looked like a mess. Yet no one seemed to be rushing or hurrying with critical patients. He didn’t know what to make of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dad was off to the side talking to someone. It wasn’t Michelle. It was someone he didn’t recognize. He just wanted to lay eyes on someone. Well, really just one someone if he was being honest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt the panic rise in his chest as he kept looking. Paul and Marjan were helping the driver of one of the cars out. Mateo and Judd were off to the side, assessing the second car. He couldn’t find who he really wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dark, curly haired figured appeared out of the ambulance. TK honed in on the blur. His eyes finally settled, taking in all the familiar features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thank god!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK bolted. He ignored the orders from Owen. He didn’t hear Judd yell at him. He didn’t see Michelle give him a look. None of it mattered. Because he could finally see <em>him</em>. He could finally see the one person he needed right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw Carlos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he approached, Carlos looked up and gave him a sad smile. “Hey. I—mmph!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK cut him off by throwing his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. He buried his face in Carlos’s shoulder and hugged him tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, TK?” Carlos muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK breathed out a relieved sigh. “Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Carlos pulled away to look TK in the eyes. “You’re shaking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK laughed at the concern. He was so relieved. So damn relieved. To see Carlos standing there. Totally unharmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay,” TK finally said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you don’t look it. What’s wrong?” Carlos held TK at arm’s length so he could look him over. “You look like you just saw a ghost or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK cringed at the word choice. He held onto Carlos’s hands on his shoulder. “I just…when I heard an office was struck on the scene…in your usually beat. I just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit,” Carlos sighed. “I’m okay. Dom, my new partner, he got clipped by a speeding car. Took a mirror to his shoulder. Asshole didn’t slow down. I was across the street dealing with pedestrians while he was dealing with traffic control. I’m okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK just nodded. His brain was still buzzing with nervous energy. “But Michelle…she was crying. And Dad saw your car. I thought…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seeing the accident spooked Michelle. Dom was an old friend of hers. Think they dated at some point. I can’t keep track to be honest.” Carlos smiled at him. “She was close to him when it happened and think it was just a lot on her at once.”</p>
<p>TK nodded, trying to take it all in. “I just thought…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m okay.” Carlos leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to TK’s lips. “Hell, even Dom is okay. Mostly. Michelle thinks he may have a busted collar bone from impact. But he was up and talking. She’s going to take him to the hospital soon. I’m going to go to make sure he’s okay then will be off shift. Sergeant just came to take over the scene. Given everything.” Carlos shrugged. “I’m okay, babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK nodded, not trusting his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carlos!” Michelle yelled from the back of the ambulance. “Riding with us? Think Dom would like to be at the ER and given better pain meds for that shoulder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coming, chica.” Carlos turned back to TK. “Want me to pick you up from the station later? You’re off for the next 48 right? We could go back to mine and order delivery?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK closed his eyes against the emotions welling up and smiled softly. “That would be great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m okay.” Carlos cupped the side of his face. “Let me know what you want and we can order.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect.” TK leaned forward and kiss Carlos again. “Text when you are on your way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Carlos gave him one final kiss and went to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Okay. Love you. Bye.” He moved away, not even realizing the words he had spoken. He all but felt Carlos’s eyes linger. It caught up to TK.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh God…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t meant to say that. He didn’t mean to say those words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Love you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t have a chance to say anything else. He turned back and saw Carlos climbing into the bus. Before he could move, Owen was at his side and pulling him off to help with the scene. It all happened in a blur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t take it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t fix it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had said the L word. He had told Carlos he loved him. Without thought. Without abandon. It had just came out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a shaky breath and tried to focus on the task at hand. Owen needed him to help Paul get the second driver out of the car. It was thankfully something he had done a million times. Muscle memory took over and he went through the motions with little thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because all his thoughts were on those words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those two words he had spoken to Carlos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Love you…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He managed to work the scene over the next hour. They got the drivers out and helped clear the scene. Those who needed medical attention were given the once over. TK came out without any major issues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aside from blurting out the one thing he hadn’t planned to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran a hand over his face as he moved toward the firetruck. Most of the crew was cleaning up the last of the scene. Owen was putting away a few things on the truck and monitoring the team. His eyes focused on TK as soon as he stepped forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey. Holding up okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK sighed. He took off his helmet and leaned against the side of the truck. He knew he had to look bad. Owen’s wide eyes told him that much if nothing else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>TK shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Son…what’s wrong? I thought Carlos was okay? I saw you talking to him earlier and—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told him I loved him.” Owen’s face softened. “It slipped out when he was getting into the ambulance for is partner. I didn’t mean for it to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen nodded. “But did you mean it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK chewed on his lip. “Yeah. I think I did.” He sagged against the truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” Owen clapped him on the shoulder and returned to his work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait…that’s all you have to say? I remember you going off on me the last time I told someone I loved them so soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Owen turned back to his son. “I seem to remember you telling Alex after two dates when he wasn’t that committed yet.” He ran a hand over TK’s head. “Carlos has been in love with you for months. I got that message loud and clear when you were shot three months ago. And I don’t think it has changed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK swallowed thickly. “You think so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do.” Owen pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He didn’t say it back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he have time? You said it just kind of came out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, true.” TK started to help his dad clean up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…give him time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK shrugged. “He said he’d pick me up later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just wait. You’ll see.” Owen patted his arm. “Come on. Let’s finish up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK followed his dad around. They picked up the last of the gear and gathered up the team. Before he knew it, they were back at the station. They all hit the showers and changed. Their shift was all but over. Everyone had thrown on their civilian clothes. He grabbed his jeans and a clean shirt from his locker. He wished he had nicer clothes on him. But he hadn’t planned on going to spend the night with Carlos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sure as hell hadn’t planned to tell the man he loved him for that matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TK! Lover boy is here for you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK winced at Judd’s word choice. He quickly threw on his shoes and all but ran out to the main entry of the station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” TK returned awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos had changed out of his uniform. He looked tired but good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” TK shifted nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About what you said earlier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK held his breathe. “Yeah.” He rubbed his neck. “It just…it kind of came out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you mean it?” Carlos gave him a soft look. “Was it true?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK closed his eyes. He nodded. “Yeah. I meant it. I’m so—mmph!” This time, it was Carlos who cut him off. He let their lips clash together. His hands were on TK’s waist, pulling him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” he sighed when they broke apart. “Because I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” TK felt the blush creep up on his cheeks. “You do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God…yes. I have for a long time.” Carlos let their foreheads fall together. “I just didn’t want to spook you. I thought you needed to be the one to say it first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or cry at the admission. He decided to lean in for a kiss instead. Letting whatever emotion he was feeling pour into the action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. They stayed that way for a little while. Until the rest of the crew took notice and started whistling and howling from the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK groaned. He felt Carlos smile against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you say we go back go my place?” Carlos asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we can order something later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Later?” TK quirked an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm, yeah. I can think of a few things I’d like to do first.” Carlos let his hands slip down a little, his fingers looping through the belt loops on TK’s jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like the sound of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it.” TK pressed another kiss to Carlos’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” Carlos returned the kiss. “Because I think I’d rather show you how much I love you first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so.” Carlos moved so that he could take TK’s hand in his own. “Ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two walked out of the station hand in hand. TK let Carlos lead him to his car. They let go of each other just long enough to climb into the car, before they were attached to one another once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If this is what it meant to love Carlos, well, maybe TK could get used to this…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>